Shego's Ballad
by Blackbird
Summary: It's amazing what people will sing in the shower when they think no one is listening.    Rated M for slight nudity.  MI Universe


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kim Possible. She is owned by Disney and Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Any original characters shown or mentioned belong to me and can not be used without permission. Got it?_ _In addition, "The Ballad of Billy The Kid" belongs to Billy Joel_

**Shego's Ballad**

Kim yawned and stretched slightly as she walked down the hallway towards the bathroom. After last night's mission she was looking forward to hot shower to top off a pleasant night's sleep. Unfortunately, that option wasn't immediately available to her as she found the bathroom door closed and the sounds of the shower already running. She groaned a little in annoyance, but shrugged it off as Shego's reward, or payback, for all the times she had to get up to feed or change Shin in the middle of the night. Still, Kim wasn't looking forward to dragging herself down the stairs to use the shower in the bathroom in the basement. She just hoped Shego wasn't using up all the hot water. Again.

She was just about to turn and start heading towards the basement when an unusual sound hit her ear. It was hard to distinguish over the sound of the running water at first, but gradually it grew louder. It almost sounded like...humming. That in itself was odd as Shego was usually vehemently against singing out loud. Even when she used one of the songs she liked to pretty much admit to Kim how she felt, she lip synched the words rather than actually saying or singing them. And if that wasn't enough, what she was humming sounded like something out of a western. Almost as if she were making horse clomping sounds.

Kim knew she should respect Shego's privacy and just go about her business, but part of her just couldn't pass up the chance to not only hear Shego sing and she was the big secret was about, but also catch her off guard. She pressed her ear up against the door and tried to listen through it at first, but the sound of the water was too overpowering. Taking a chance, she reached up and slowly turned the knob. Much to her surprise, she found it was unlocked and turned it the rest of the way as quietly as she could. She then pushed the door open and snuck in, keeping low to hopefully avoid Shego's detection. Again she was surprised, and relieved, to see that the raven haired woman hadn't even noticed her. Kim closed the door as quietly as she had opened it and stood there for a moment to take in the sight in front of her.

Though the exact details of her body where blurred through the combination of the frosted glass doors and steam, the outline of Shego's body still stood out clearly enough. Her pale green skin contrast perfectly against her black hair that somehow seemed even longer when it was wet and swaying just so right over that perfectly round behind of hers. The slight bounce of her full breasts as her hands ran though all that hair and of course the darker green tips on the end which fascinated her so the first time she had seen them. Then there was her flat, toned stomach that looked good to her even if Shego still wasn't satisfied with herself. If this is what she looked like without losing all her baby weight, then Kim could only imagine how she'd look afterwards. Though again, she'd be fine with it even if Shego stayed exactly as she was. All of these beautiful features were held up by a set of long, strong legs that were just the right length to provide vicious kicks or soft rubbing actions when they're engaged in their...private activities. All in all this image in front of her one was that made Kim start to feel a little weak in the knees. And one so utterly destroyed by Shego's next action.

She began to bang her head slightly as she sang out an instrumental part of whatever song she had been humming earlier. Kim had to cover her mouth with both hands to keep from bursting out into laughter as this action kept up for nearly a ful minute. When she finally did to the actual words of the song, Shego picked up the bar up soap from in-shower rack and held it up like a microphone.

_From a town known as Wheeling, West Virginia  
Rode a boy with a six-gun in his hand  
And his daring life of crime  
Made him a legend in his time  
East and west of the Rio Grande_

Well, he started with a bank in Colorado  
In the pocket of his vest, a Colt he hid  
And his age and his size  
Took the teller by surprise  
And the word spread of Billy the Kid

_Well, he started with a bank in Colorado  
In the pocket of his vest, a Colt he hid  
And his age and his size  
Took the teller by surprise  
And the word spread of Billy the Kid_

Well, he never traveled heavy  
Yes, he always rode alone  
And he soon put many older guns to shame  
And he never had a sweetheart  
And he never had a home  
But the cowboy and the rancher knew his name

Well, he robbed his way from Utah to Oklahoma  
And the law just could not seem to track him down  
And it served his legend well  
For the folks, they'd love to tell  
'Bout when Billy the Kid came to town

By the time Shego reached the second instrumental break in the song, Kim had almost fallen down with amusement. As it was, she had to sit on the toilet just to make sure she _wouldn't_ fall. Her face was almost as red as her hair as she watched the woman she loved, the woman who prided herself on being so tough and thick skinned, rocking out in the shower. At this point in the song she was making sounds imitating trumpets and pianos, even going so far as to lay down her soap bar microphone to let her fingers mimic the motions of going over piano keys. All the while her head keep moving up and down in classic headbangers' fashion that seemed vastly inappropriate for the song she was singing but only added to the humor of the sitch. Kim's body shook so hard she was afraid she was going to shake the toilet loose from it's foundations. She was also afraid she might pee herself if she laughed any harder, but then again she sitting on the toilet so that wasn't too much of a concern. Just when she thought she was going to get control of herself, Shego picked up the soap once again and started to sing some more.

_Well, one cold day a posse captured Billy  
And the judge said, "String 'im up for what he did!"  
And the cowboys and their kin  
Like the sea came pourin' in  
To watch the hangin' of Billy the Kid_

Well, he never traveled heavy  
Yes, he always rode alone  
And he soon put many older guns to shame  
And he never had a sweetheart  
But he finally found a home  
Underneath the boothill grave that bears his name

From a town known as Oyster Bay, Long Island  
Rode a boy with a six-pack in his hand  
And his daring life of crime  
Made him a legend in his time

_East and west of the Rio Grande_

After another round of imitating trumpets and pianos, Shego's antics came to an end and Kim could finally start to calm down. Maybe. The memory of what she just witnessed was going to be in her mind for a long, long time and would no doubt amuse her every time. What was truly amazing was that Shego really hadn't seem to notice her through it all. She had a feeling she could leave without being detected either and never speak of it again. But then...where would the fun be in that?

When she was sure she could talk without having a laughing fit, she let out an appreciative whistle followed by an applause that would make any singer feel proud. Shego, however, let out a loud, surprised scream which caused her to drop the bar of soap in her hand. She slid the door open half way and stuck her head out, pulling back the wet strands from her face so she could glare at the person laughing at her. She was surprised to see Kim standing there with a large grin on her facing and looking at her like a cat would a mouse.

"How long have you been standing there?!" she shouted in angrily.

"I came in at the horse stepping sounds," Kim replied with barely contained laughter.

Shego's cheek turned a darker green color in her own version of a blush.

"So then you heard everything?" she asked quietly.

"Oh yeah."

At that point Kim couldn't help herself from bursting out into another round of laughter, going so far as to doubling over and holding her stomach. Shego's embarrassmentquickly turned back into anger and let out an irritated growl as she slammed the bathtub door closed.

"Shut up!" she shouted from behind it.

The scream was enough to cause Kim to stop laughing and finally realize how much she might have hurt her lover.

"Oh come on," she said softly as she took a step closer to the tub. "You have to admit if you saw me doing the same thing, you'd be laughing too."

Silence.

"Maybe," Shego remarked.

"Don't even try to pull the 'maybe' card on me," Kim warned.

The door slid open a crack so that the other woman could stick her head through.

"Fine I would," she admitted. "But then you'd feel just as embarrassed and upset."

"Yeah. Yeah I probably would. And I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snuck in here and laughed at you."

"Damn right you shouldn't have. What the hell made you do that anyway? One hardly thinks voyeurism when they think of Kim Possible."

Now it was Kim's turned to blush.

"I-I didn't mean for it to come across like that. I've just never heard you sing before and I knew you'd stop if you knew I was here."

"Yeah...well...I just don't like to do it in front of people," Shego confessed with a sigh. "It was one of the reasons I hated going to karaoke night with Drakken. Well...that and all the tone deaf people who couldn't sing to save their lives."

"Well I think you'd be one of the best up there."

She blinked. "You...really think so?"

"Of course. I mean, no offense, you might not make it as a professional singer but you're also not the worst I've ever heard."

"Way to build me up and knock me back down Kimmie."

"Oh don't take it like that. You know what I meant."

"Yeah, yeah," Shego muttered and sighed. "And...thanks. At least for the compliment about my singing not for watching me make a jackass out of myself."

Kim let out a small snort. "But it was sooo funny."

"You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Oh no," the redhead remarked with a sly grin.

"Great," Shego mumbled as she ran a hand down her face. "Well trust me when I say I'll find away to get you back."

"Fair enough. Until then I plan to enjoy holding this over you head."

"You're evil."

"I learned from the best."

Shego shook her head and despite her anger and embarrassment still smiled as she looked over at Kim. If anyone else would have got her doing what she did she would have flashed fried them in an instant. But not this girl. Not the little redheaded girl that seemed to beat all the odds and win her heart. She'd be pissed at her for while, but it would faded, probably sooner than later. For some reason when she looked into those soft green eyes she just couldn't stay mad for very long. It was sappy and would have made her puke a just a few months ago but nevertheless it was now true. Still, she was definitely going to have to pay for this little intrusion.

"So can I ask why you picked that song?" Kim questioned, breaking Shego's thoughts.

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I have to answer," she replied, regaining her trademark wit.

"Oh come on. Pleeeeaaase?" the younger woman asked, starting to go into her infamous Puppy Dog Pout.

"OK, OK! Just put that away!" Shego quickly caved. When it was safe to look again she began her explanation. "I chose it cause I like it. And before you ask I like it cause...well I first heard it after I had left Team Go and started out as a villain. I was pretty new to the game and just started some small time stuff, but was still causing quite a stir cause of what I could do and for being a former superhero. So I guess I felt it just kinda applied to me back then and really stuck with me."

"Wow," Kim breathed in amazement.

"What?"

"Sorry, I just didn't think the answer would be that deep."

"Goes to show what you know, huh?" Shego smirked.

"I guess so," the redhead remarked, then remembered a certain line of the song. "But that part about not having a sweetheart doesn't apply anymore."

"Doesn't it?" the pale woman smirked.

"I thought _I_ was your sweetheart?" Kim replied in a half pout.

"Sometimes, but you're not really acting like it now."

"Oh really? Well then..." she paused as her hands gripped the edges of her tank top and slowly started to pull it up, "...I suppose I'll have to do something to change that."

Shego watched in anticipation as Kim slowly removed the top and let it fall to the floor, revealing her lack of a bra. The pale skinned woman liked her black lips slightly as the sweats and panties quickly followed the top and her lover stood before her completely revealed.

"You're forgiven," she remarked as she slid the door open all the way.

"Figured that would get your attention," Kim smirked as she stepped into the tub.

The two embraced and their lips met hotly as Shego closed the door once again. Soon enough the steam began to increase while Shego let out a different tune.

**The End**

**Author's Notes: **So there you have it, my first so called "smuff" piece. I think that's the right term anyway. Just one of those random ideas that just popped into my head, which I like to call the Ray Stanz effect, and was too good to let go. Fittingly enough it came to me while in the shower. Just thought it'd be funny as hell to see Shego totally rocking out to "The Ballad of Billy the Kid" and doing all the instrument parts herself. But then again that's just me. Hope you all enjoyed it as well. I chose to ignore any specific details from the "MI" universe so as not to have spoilers and so that it could take place at just about any place in the time line. And that's about it for me. Let me know what you think.


End file.
